


Bound By A Life Left Behind

by krebsnach



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Gen, References to My Immortal, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krebsnach/pseuds/krebsnach
Summary: Set just before Avengers shortly after Captain America is found in the ice. Steve visits Bucky's empty grave, catches up with a friend.





	Bound By A Life Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write Tony/Bucky but Steve wanted some time first. This is my very first story post here after a long bout of writers block. Constructive comments always welcomed.

BOUND BY A LIFE LEFT BEHIND  
By Krebsnach  
My Immortal  
Evanescence  
I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

 

One of the first things Steve did when he woke up in a new century was go visit Bucky’s grave at the cemetery just a few blocks from where they had grown up in Brooklyn. Like Steve’s own only two feet to the left, Bucky’s was just a head with no body beneath. Both of them officially listed as missing and presumed dead like hundreds of thousands other WWII soldiers who never came home. Bucky’s sisters had made sure that they were together until the end of the line.

“Hey Buck. Surprise! I guess plunging a plane into the Artic only turns you into a popsicle for 70 odd years.” Steve crouched down in a catcher stance. “It’s decade into a new century. If things hadn’t gone the way they did. You hadn’t fallen, I didn’t crash a plan we would be in our 90’s.” Steve smirked sadly. “I guess I am in my 90’s, I just look the same as I did the day you fell off the train. Things are so strange now. They shot a man in a rocket to the moon. Everyone carries a telephone in their pockets taking pictures of everything. All kinds of science fiction stuff you always read to me is true now. Hell Howard Starks son flies around in a red and gold metal suit saving the world. They tell me he is like 100 times smarter and million times more of ladies man then Howard was. If you can believe that. Howards and his wife have been gone for a while now. The rest of the Howlies are all pasted on too. Their grandkids are older than us now. Peggy Carter, she is still alive. She is in an old age home, needs constant care. Her memory isn’t so good anymore.” 

Steve stood slowly feeling a little lighter, a little less sad than he had before. “I’ll come back soon to talk again Buck. I promise.” Steve can hear Bucky if only in his memory. “Don’t do anything stupid yah punk.” “How can I Buck? You took all the stupid with you.”  
The End


End file.
